


Mostly in the Centre

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroki manages alone. </p><p>Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly in the Centre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Most nights, Kuroki slept neatly enough in the centre of his bed at EMC. It wasn't as if it was a particularly large bed, after all. It was a double, as befitted the commander of EMC.

...except he'd had it since his time under Sakurada-san, and there were memories.

He hadn't slept with him there every night. Hadn't slept with him every night he'd been at the Transport Research Centre, either. Or every night he'd been at home. Really, they hadn't shared that many nights together. 

But Jin had always slept on the left. And there were times when Kuroki woke because he was on the right, facing the centre, reaching out for someone who wasn't there. Even after thirteen goddamn years. 

Most nights, Kuroki slept neatly enough in the centre of his bed at EMC.

Some nights, he slept for a little, then spent the rest on the roof, smoking, looking at the stars.


End file.
